guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mister Muscolo
Let's all vote here if you like / dislike my presonal page. A little improvement happened Note: I will strike out all non-subtial favs and unfavs, such as: nooo or silly person, because i don't really see an explenation there. I will delete my char and userbox site for about a month until i return it in an inhanced version.l contrib to all who thjk they ripped... ps.. made myself... ---- Rate - A - User Favoured # (sign here) UnFavoured #Sorry doesnt seem to be complete and those red links at the start don't help, will change vote when gets better. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:24, 1 March 2007 (CST) #:striked out -> nooooooo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:18, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:striked out -> Silly person. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 08:39, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Ur page seems kinda...uncomplete, i mean the chars on it are both below lvl 10 and Elonian, but at the title section u have 1 maxed title (wich isn't listend there either) and a cahr wich is working to the defender of ascalon titel..but i mis the Tyrian char.. Sorry but unfavoured this time, i will strike this vote if u clean up ya page—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 16:07, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #noob. ripped of your layout from other users without giving credits :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #u are reposting all the builds? wtf? lol #Yes he is doing that. #Although two posts above don't sign up and screw up RaU, this user screwed up builds. - (Abedeus) 13:23, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #Mr. Musculo, your builds are messing up the builds section, please remove them, see below. Windtalker 13:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #Stop breaking the builds page. Figure out another way to keep track of the builds you like. 404notfound 22:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Mr. Musculo, the builds you have copy-pasted into your userspace are showing up in the builds section as vetted builds. While they are vetted builds, there is no reason to have duplicates. You can either link directly to the ORIGINAL build page or just do something like this: Windtalker 13:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ok, im sorry for all you narrow minded- people outta there who dont know about the 1. may build wipe... i intend to save the builds i use... or will use... if i would repost them all i would just copy-paste, wouldn't I?--Mister Muscolo 13:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :You LINK to them, you dont post them as stand alone builds. And thanks, we are narrow minded, you are lazy and you mess up with pages. - (Abedeus) 15:21, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: so, WTF is that about the build page wipes? vetted builds too or only untested ones? or am i the only one who know aboot it? --Mister Muscolo 00:53, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :No, dude, relax and listen. Those build already EXIST. LINK TO THEM, FOR HELL'S SAKE! - (Abedeus) 00:59, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah, the build page changes are a big screw up on Mister Muscolo's part, no getting around it. For future reference learning what you are doing before doing it is a good course of action. At the least I hope you'll learn what you did wrong there, assuming that the whole thing wasn't purposeful vandalism and just ignorance. Drtstudios 03:05, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Those builds don't get wiped, they get archived, dont worry about it and create a place on ur page to keep ur favorite builds--Relyk 04:48, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Thx, i guess i mixed stuff up or just misunderstood... i will clean my page tomoz...--Mister Muscolo 05:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT) how do oyu change you're sig, btw?--Mister Muscolo 05:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT)